Free From The Past
by BlazeTheWolfie
Summary: A young girl wants to find out about her clouded past, when all becomes clear, will other lives be damaged? When Anna begins to discover more about Elsa's past in isolation and with the sudden appearance of a 11 year-old girl who's somehow connected to those secrets, how will their relationship stand? ELSANNA. No flames please. Don't like, don't read. Multi-Chapter.
1. Prolgue

_A/N: Ok, another of my Frozen Fanfics, this is my third story and probably most valued as this is based, 'kinda' on a recent event in my life. But you're not here to listen to me ramble on about my personal life, you're here for the story, (I hope). Anyways, this first chapter is the prologue, so it will be fairly short. Please, Review it really does make my day :D Please Enjoy, readers._

**Prologue**

I locked myself in my room, tears streaming down my face. They had 11 years to tell me! _11 years! _I never fit in and now I feel like some huge mistake. I bet I'm not even called winter. My last name is definitely a lie. I'm not Winter Frey. It's so frustrating! I mean, picture this, you live your whole life trying to find out why you never properly fit-in. Then your _parents _tell you they adopted you from a kingdom that you've never even heard of!

I sit in my room every-day wondering if my true mother or father share the same burden. My whole life is now sitting in my plain room, trying to piece together every piece of the puzzle that I have so far, although that you know that any pieces I'm missing, are gonna be the most important. So far, all I know is that you were born in Arendelle. I was born into a rich family. That's all my _parents _would tell me. If they know more, I don't know. I wish I could solve this puzzle! I wish I know where I belong. I let out another sob, I fell to my knees, looked up, and said, "Please, if _anyone _can hear me, please, just guide me in the right direction. Give me a first name, a surname, even a _title!"_

I lay on my bed and closed my eyes, wishing for this whole mess to be over…

_A/N: This was written from my OC's P.O.V, if you were wondering. I recently found out I was adopted, and this is how I felt, feel. I just feel alone right now. But lucky for me I have some real awesome friends to help me through it. If you have any suggestions on how to get through a rough patch/tough time P.M me or leave me a review, thanks :D_

_P.S: If you're having a tough time like this yourself, or your just having a real bad day, P.M me, I'll always be there,_

_Liv xx_


	2. Crying In His Arms

_A/N: Ok last chapter was just the prologue, this will be much longer. In this chapter we learn a little more about Winter, and maybe her relationship with others. As per usual, Enjoy!_

[Elsa's P.O.V]

I was sat flicking through mount paperwork, when I heard a gentle knock on the door. "Elsa," they hissed. "What? Mathew?" I whispered. "Well, duh. Who else would it be?" I opened the door and let him in. "Maybe someone who doesn't live in a castle, _and _meant to be kept secret?"

"Hehe, _I'm _not the one who wanted to date someone like me? Am I?" he asked cheekily. He really could act like a toddler sometimes, something I never got to experience…

No. Don't think like that, you _had _to do it, come on Elsa, keep it under control. "What are you doing out anyway, you must have a brilliant reason to be out of your room?" I asked, my voice thick with sarcasm. "Oh _haha," _he shot back, "I don't know you've been so… preoccupied. I mean, mount paperwork over there, is usually done by… I don't Thursday, and its Saturday now, what's on your mind?" I fell silent, not letting anything out, but slowly and silently tears slipped down my pale cheeks, freezing halfway down. "Oh, Elsa. Come here," he soothed opening up his arms. I gratefully accepted, nuzzling into his chest as I cried. All the while Matt soothed and calmed me. My daughter would become 12 in just 3 days time. 12 years! If we ever find each other, I won't be able to see her every day, knowing what I did, but it had to be done. I wonder if Winter shares the same powers me and Matt do, but if she does, will she have mine, or Matts?

_A/N: Ok then so we know that Elsa is Winter's Biological mum._

_Every of my OC's relate to my life in a way, etc: Matt is my 'brother'. Please review, it really does cheer me up. And now for my regular ending…._

_Liv xx_


End file.
